Alone in the Night
by Lex.W
Summary: The story of Charlie, her life, her struggles, and how she adds to the little family of the Arrow team. Eventual pairing of Charlie/Roy, Felicity/Oliver(of course) and the trouble that follows them. Enjoy!


**My first attempt at an Arrow story, this starts way back in season 2, and doesn't really follow any timeline, I just wanted a starting point. Hope you like it and Charlie :p :)**

* * *

The last thing my mother said to me before she was smashed into by a drunk driver, putting her into a catatonic state and making the two of us wards of the state was, "If I never see you again, that will be to soon". I mean her and I never really got along, we never baked cookies together, painted our nails, and I am not even sure she said "I love you Charlie". But standing right in front of your last living relative who might care for you even the tiniest bit, messes a person up. As I was rushed away for questioning, I met a very angry and annoying Detective Lance, who seemed to believe I pushed my mother into the car. But if I hadn't met him I wouldn't have met Thea, who happened to be working with his daughter at the time, something about public service, go figure. I also wouldn't be standing in front of Thea while she attempted to curl my golden blonde hair.

"Hold still will you, I'm almost done" Thea said as she moved the curler entirely too close to my head

"Why are we doing this again? it's just a party" I replied rolling my eyes, although I had to admit Thea made me look better than my usual jeans and tee

"Because, it's not just any party, it's a night at the best club in town, plus Roy will be there, and I maybe don't have a bartender..." she replied looking over her handy work before heading to her closet

"Why should I care if Roy is there, you two were the ones who used to date, and really Thea? just because I can whip up a good drink doesn't make me a bartender"

"Yeah, well, emphasis on the past tense, besides this outfit is calling your name, and I know for a fact you have a license to do it" she replied holding up a pair of dark slim jeans, and a flowy black tank top, paired with a dangly circle clock necklace.

"Fine" I replied, rolling my eyes and grabbing the outfit, not missing the smirk on her face.

* * *

"Ugh, well I need to go run things you go talk to him" Thea said with a slight shove before almost running into her brother

"Ollie"

"Hey Thea" he said with a smile he seemed to only reserve for her as I gawked from the side, I had never actually seen Oliver, I had heard of him from literally everybody but to see him in person was weird.

"Uhh Charlie?" Roy asked, making me realize that I had been staring at the two siblings reconciling

"Hey Roy, Thea told me you guys were short a bartender tonight so I figured I'd pop by" I said awkwardly, flailing my arms much more than needed before I nervously scratched the back of my head

"You okay?" he asked giving my a look that only Roy could manage

"Yeah...just...*sigh* I should go get ready, see you after a bit" I replied walking away, mentally cursing at myself, _why am I such a doofus..._

* * *

"Table 7, needs bottle service and I need a round of martinis" Thea said as she walked up to me, the orange dress she picked out earlier was perfect for the club, it made her stand out and easy to find. I gave her a look when she came up, showing her my frustration at the situation she put me into. Roy had been coming up to get drinks for people all night, the looks between us growing more and more awkward, especially since we hadn't talked since the encounter earlier.

"Talk to him yet?" she asked, just as Roy walked up behind her, and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head

"Talk to who?" Roy asked

"Umm you, so are you going to stop going out at night looking for trouble?" Thea asked, I mixed drinks without looking up, wishing I wasn't part of this conversation.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked defensive

"Well if you had more time at night I am sure Charlie would like to spend it with you" Thea said looking over, my face burned with embarrassment as Roy looked too, the looking back at Thea frowning slightly. I shakily, and clumsily put the drinks Thea asked for on her tray, spilling a bit as I did, making the situation even worse. _Great now he thinks I'm an incompetent boob..._

Meanwhile, a hooded figure was making his way through the club, armed and ready to cause a disturbance. He fired two shots, causing everyone to drop to the ground yelling that they were looking for Oliver Queen. I shuffled on my hands and knees to the other side of the bar between Thea and Roy, hoping I could protect them if need be. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, I can't loose anyone again, especially people I love. I looked over at Roy, he was going to do something, you could tell by the look in his eyes, and judging by the look on Thea's face she knew that too. Before either of us could say anything Roy dove for one of the hooded figures.

Someone grabbed Thea in the process, making us both yell out to Roy.

"Roy!" Thea and I yelled in unison before she was dragged away and we looked on in horror

* * *

"What do we do...?" I asked, tears running down my face

"Hey, it's alright, we'll get her back, Oliver will get her back" Roy soothed, wrapping his arms around me, protecting from the outside chaos

"What's going on?" Oliver asked surprised, he just arrived at the club to find police everywhere and detective Lance questioning Roy.

"They took Thea" was all Lance had to say before Oliver was off, I wasn't sure where but I knew it couldn't be good. Besides I had my suspicions about Oliver Queen.

"You two can go now" Detective Lance said before walking away

"Roy..." I said quietly, pulling away slightly so I could look at him, I knew what he had been doing at night, sometimes I followed to make sure he didn't get in trouble or too hurt. I knew what he was capable of. "Go save Thea" I said even quieter, he just nodded in response, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the club.

* * *

"So how did you get out?" I asked, as Thea and I sat curled up drinking hot chocolate on her couch, she had arrived home not 20 minutes earlier, shaken but okay and I wasn't the best friend in the world for not waiting to question her. I secretly hoped it had been Roy who saved her but my hunch said otherwise.

"It was the Arrow, I was sitting there...about to be shot..." she said with a sigh, "and then everything happened so quickly after that but it was the Arrow for sure"

"So he isn't such a bad guy after all then hey?" I asked knowing Thea had a little hate for the Arrow, not really understanding why but I was her best friend, I didn't go against what she said.

"Maybe..." was all she replied before drinking some of her hot chocolate and my phone buzzed, growing I picked it up

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Roy?" I asked, glaring at a very innocent looking Thea who pretending to be studying a painting on her wall, I got up quickly dropping the blanket I had draped over myself and Thea half onto the floor

"I think I'd like to start spending my nights safe with you" he said, as I sputtered and coughed ungracefully

"I uhhh...ummm...what?" I asked completely shocked

"Do you guys want something to eat?" he asked ignoring me making a fool of myself, I called over to Thea

"You hungry?"

"Am I ever" was her replied before I told Roy and hung up the phone, I frowned a little because he sounded like he was already out, like he was still getting into trouble even though he had called me.

* * *

 **Hey guys so what'd you think? I will slowly add more but currently it's focusing on building Charlie,Thea and Roy...then I want to add in more Oliver,Felicity, and Diggle.**

 **:)**


End file.
